Jules And Vincent From Dusk Till Dawn
by Tornmuscle
Summary: Jules Winnfield and Vincent Vega are forced to flee their country. Now, all that stands between them and their freedom, is one night. From Dusk, Till Dawn. Second chapter up.
1. What Happened Next

Jules And Vincent

In

From Dusk Till Dawn

"Shit. Do we really have to wait in this shit-hole?" Asked Vincent Vega as he walked alongside his partner.

"Carlos said to meet him at 'The Titty Twister', so, we're gonna meet him at 'The Titty Twister'." Replied Vincent's partner, Jules Winnfield.

"Well I was just thinking that we've been through hell already, getting to Mexico. So why do we have to go through it again, sitting in this shit-hole?" Said Vincent.

"Man. Why you gotta keep calling this place a shit-hole?" Questioned Jules, "We haven't even stepped foot inside of it. For all you know, it could be a nice place."

"Ya, and for all I know, it could be a shit-hole." Replied Vincent.

The two men walked up the steps of the bar, but a short, crazy looking Mexican stepped in their way.

"Excuse me gentlemen," said the man, "but this bar has a strict policy that it's for bikers and truckers only, and you two don't look like bikers or truckers in those suits." The man laughed, revealing his rotten sharp teeth.

"Bikers and truckers only, huh?" Said Jules, "Well it just so happens that I am a trucker, as of last year when I got my trucker licence." Jules pulled out his wallet, which had the words "Bad Mother Fucker" engraved on the front. He opened it up and pulled out a licence, which he showed to the man.

"Oh. So you are. Excuse me gentlemen, go right in." Said the man, "My name is Chet Pussy, by the way. Heh-heh. Talk to me or any other employees if you need anything, because at The Titty Twister, we're here to serve." Chet Pussy began to laugh, once again revealing his rotten teeth.

Jules and Vincent walked into the bar.

"Hey Jules," Said Vincent, "I didn't know you were a trucker."

"Yep," replied Jules, "Our boss, the good Mr. Wallace, sometimes needs me to deliver truckloads of merchandise, and that's when knowing how to drive a truck comes in handy."

Vincent looked around at the things inside the bar. "This place really isn't so bad." He said, "Reminds me of a raunchier version of Jack Rabbit Slim's."

"Ya. With a lot more booze and a lot more topless women." Replied Jules.

"Ya. More booze and topless women, hence raunchier. Let's get a table." Suggested Vincent.

They sat down at a table near the middle of the building. Before long, a waitress came to take their order.

"What can I get you boys to drink?" Asked the waitress.

"Two Changos please." Said Vincent.

"Alright." Replied the waitress as she walked away.

"Ok Jules," Began Vincent, "So what are we gonna do after Carlos shows up?"

"Well, Vincent," Replied Jules, "when Carlos arrives, we pay him his money, and then he takes us down to El Ray."

"I still don't get why we have to come down here." Said Vincent, "It's Marcellus who got busted, not us."

"Well, Vincent," Replied Jules, "The cops are gonna start digging up dirt on all the men working for Marcellus, and sooner or later, they're gonna find info on us, and all the things we've been doing for Mr. Wallace. So, we have get out of the country now, before they find out about us."

"Alright," Said Vincent, "but I still don't think the cops would of come looking for us. They're pretty busy looking for those Gecko brothers."

"Oh ya." Replied Jules, "The Gecko brothers. You know, I heard they were headed down to Mexico. Maybe if we're lucky, we'll get to meet those mother fuckers."

"I don't know if you'd wanna meet them," began Vincent, but he was interrupted by the waitress delivering the drinks, "Thank you." The waitress put the drinks on the table and walked away. "As I was saying, I don't think you'd wanna meet those guys. The one's a serial rapist or some shit." Vincent opened his beer and took a drink.

"So I've heard, Vincent. So I've heard." Said Jules.

Just then, an announcement came out over the speakers, "And now for your viewing pleasure. The Mistress of the Macabre. The Epitome of Evil. The most sinister woman to dance on the face of the earth. Lowly dogs, get on your knees, bow your heads and worship at the feet of SANTANICO PANDEMONIUM!"

Jules and Vincent looked up at the stage at the back of the club. The lights went down low, and music started to play. Out on to the stage stepped a woman holding a large snake, Santanico Pandemonium. She danced about the stage, then, as the music sped up, she handed the snake to two men, and jumped down from on the stage, onto the ground. She continued to dance. Then, as the song began to end she stepped up onto a nearby table. Jules was watching, but became distracted by Vincent.

"Hey do they have a menu or something?" Asked Vincent, "Cause I'm fucking starving."

"Are you even watching the show?" Replied Jules.

"Hey, you've see one bitch dance, you've seen 'em all." Said Vincent, "I wanna get a steak. You think the got steak?"

Before Jules could answer Vincent, both men were distracted by a fight happening at the table Santanico Pandemonium had climbed onto just minutes before. Three men were standing by the table. It was Chet Pussy, a bartender, and a bouncer. Jules and Vincent could hear Chet Pussy accusing two of the men at the table.

"This piece of shit broke my finger, and my nose!" Chet Pussy yelled, "Then this faggot kicked me in the ribs when I was down."

A scuffle broke out and the bartender pulled out a knife. He used it to stab one of the men's hands down to the table. The man pulled the knife out of his hand and began stabbing the bartender repeatedly. The bartender dropped to the ground.

"Shit," Began Vincent, "I wish we had some french fries or something to eat while we're watching..." Vincent was interrupted when the one of the men at the table pulled out a gun. "Oh shit!" Vincent yelled as he crouched down behind the table. Jules didn't flinch. He just sat there watching and drinking his beer.

The man with the gun opened fire on the bouncer. The bouncer stumbled back and his bullet ridden corpse fell to the ground. Chet Pussy was standing behind the corpse laughing.

"You thought it was pretty funny didn't you?" Said one of the gunmen. The other one stuck his knife into the table and pulled out his gun. Both gunmen pointed their guns at Chet Pussy and unloaded on him. He dropped down to the floor.

Vincent, still cowering behind the table, looked up at Jules, still sitting calmly. "Hey Jules," said Vincent, "Should we do something?"

"Nah." Replied Jules, "This isn't our fight, and that's the way it is down here in Mexico. Fuck with the wrong people, you're gonna get shot." Jules smiled and started to laugh, but something caught his attention back at the gunmen's table.

Santanico Pandemonium was still standing up on the table. Only she was different than she was before. Her nose had receded back into her face, and her skin had turned a scaly green. She opened her mouth, revealing sharp white fangs. They weren't sharp like Chet Pussy's teeth, from bad dental hygiene. No. They were sharp like a snakes teeth, designed to rip through flesh. She jumped down from the table towards one of the gunmen, but Jules was too quick. He pulled out his 9mm and shot her out of the air, before she had even reached the gunmen. The gunmen looked at Jules first, then down at Santanico. He saw her squirming around on the ground, with green blood gushing from the wound in her stomach. He reloaded his gun quickly, then pointed it down at her. He fired several shots into her chest. The last shot hit her through the heart.

Then, a strange thing happened. Santanico's body began to smoke, then, she burst into flame. Everyone in the bar stood quietly and didn't move, except Jules. He walked over to the two gunmen.

"What the hell was that?" One of the gunmen asked Jules, as if he knew the answer.

"I don't know what it was," began Jules, "but it was nothing I've ever seen before, and hopefully, it's nothing I'll ever have to see again."

If only Jules had known that what he had just witnessed, was going to be repeated that night. Over and over again...


	2. How it all Began

Jules And Vincent: From Dusk Till Dawn

Chapter 2

Los Angeles, California, 1 Week before the events of Chapter 1

Vincent was driving through Redondo Beach when his phone rang.

"Hello." Vincent said as he put his phone to his ear.

"Vincent," said the voice on the other end, "it's Marcellus. I'm inside my house right now, and there's cops surrounding the fuckin' place!"

"Shit." Replied Vincent, "What do you want me to do?"

"Get to my warehouse in Compton." Instructed Marcellus, "In the office on the second floor, under the desk, is a suitcase. Get that fucking suitcase! ALRIGHT!"

"What do you want me to do with it?" Asked Vincent, "What do you want me to do with the suitcase when I get it?"

"Just hold onto it!" Said Marcellus, "Just take it, and keep it safe! Shit. The cops are in my fuckin' house. Shit!" Marcellus hung up his phone.

Vincent, who was heading in the opposite direction of Compton, put down his phone and cranked the steering wheel to the left. The car spun around and started heading the other way. The tires squealed as Vincent wove in and out of traffic. Eventually, he arrived at the warehouse. He was surprised to see his partner, Jules Winnfield, standing on the sidewalk in front of the warehouse. Jules was holding the suitcase in his hand. Vincent pulled up beside him.

"Jules! What are you doing here man?" Asked Vincent.

"You aren't the only one Marcellus has on speed dial." Replied Jules, "I got the suitcase right here." Jules held up the suitcase. He tossed the suitcase into the backseat, and climbed into the passenger seat beside Vincent.

"So what now?" Asked Vincent, "Did Marcellus tell you what he wanted us to do with the suitcase?"

"Hold onto it." Answered Jules, "Keep it out of harms way until he can give us further instruction."

"So what happened with Marcellus?" Questioned Vincent.

"Well," Replied Jules, "Big Man was preparing for a drug deal up at his house. He had a bunch of guns, and a bunch of coke laid out on the coffee table. Not the best time for the cops to make a surprise visit."

"I'll say." Said Vincent, "So should we take the case back to my place, or what?"

"Right now," Jules began, "I think we better get the hell outta the country."

"What do you mean 'out of the country'?" Questioned Vincent.

"Start driving fool and I'll tell you!" Responded Jules.

Vincent put his car into drive and pulled back into the street. He began driving south. "What do you mean we gotta get 'outta the country'?" He asked again.

"I mean we gotta get outta of the U.S. man." Replied Jules, "The cops are gonna be looking for us, and they'll probably be looking for whatever's in that suitcase."

"Shit. So how are we gonna do this?" Asked Vincent.

"Well for starters," Jules answered, "we better get out of L.A. Find some little hick town where we can spend the night. Then, once we get there, I'll organize someone to meet us down in Mexico."

"Shit! Mexico?!" Exclaimed Vincent, "We gotta go there?!"

"Well what did you think I meant by 'outta the country'?" Replied Jules.

"Well," Began Vincent, "I thought you meant Canada, or the Bahamas er' somewhere OTHER than Mexico."

"Hey man," Responded Jules, "what's wrong with Mexico?"

"A lot." Replied Vincent.

The two remained silent for the next three hours until they reached a small town outside of LA called "Larsonsville". Vincent pulled into the parking lot of the "Dying Sunshine" motel. The sun was just beginning to set.

"C'mon." Said Jules, at last breaking the silence. Both men got out of the car and walked towards the motel's front entrance. They walked inside. Jules went to the front desk to rent out a room. Vincent stayed by the doors and watched a TV sitting on a table in the corner of the motel lobby. On the TV a reporter was talking.

"Breaking news in Wichita this evening," Announced the reporter, "Notorious bank robber Seth Gecko, best known for his part in the 1988 Scott City bank robbery, escaped from police custody today while appearing in Wichita Municipal court for his first parole hearing. It was at the court house that Seth's younger brother, Richard Gecko, a known armed robber and sex offender pulled off a daring daylight escape. It has been confirmed that there are casualties, although the exact number is not known at this time. The FBI, local law enforcement and the Texas Rangers have all joined forces in order to capture Seth and Richard Gecko..."

"Hey, I got a room." Jules said as came up behind Vincent.

"Shit!" Said Vincent. He spun around to face Jules, "Don't sneak up on me like that. You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Well excuse me." Jules laughed, "C'mon, we're in room..." Jules paused to check the number on the key the desk clerk had given him, "37."

"Alright." Responded Vincent, "Let's go." Both men walked out the doors behind them. They walked along the row of rooms until they came to 37. Jules put the key in the lock, and turned it. The door crept open. Both men stepped into the room.

"Damn." Stated Jules as he surveyed the room, which had brown stains all over the carpet and furniture, "That is some repugnant shit."

"Yep," Began Vincent, "but it's better than Mexico."

The next morning, Vincent was awoken by sunlight pouring in through the windows.

"Shit." Vincent said as he sat up and shielded his eyes, "Why do they call it the 'Dying Sunshine' motel when it's when bright as... well I don't know what it's bright as but it's fucking bright." Vincent looked around and realized Jules wasn't in the room. "What?"

Vincent put his suit back on. It was the only clothes he had. He stepped outside and looked around. He noticed Jules walking across the parking lot with two coffees and a box of Teriyaki doughnuts.

"Vincent!" Jules yelled from across the parking lot, "I got things all sorted out." Jules jogged up to Vincent, "I got us a guy in Mexico who'll let us stay in El Ray in exchange for thirty percent of our loot."

"Ok," began Vincent, "First of all, what's El Ray? Second of all, what loot? We don't have any loot."

"Alright Vincent," Jules started, "El Ray is a town down in Mexico. No cops. Just a bunch of bad mother fuckers. However, you have to pay this guy Carlos if you want to stay."

"Pay him what?" Inquired Vincent.

"Well," Answered Jules, "all he asks for is thirty percent of our loot."

"What loot, Jules?" Questioned Vincent, "We don't have any loot!"

"Well Vincent," Replied Jules, "the kind of people who stay in El Ray are bank robbers and outlaws, and all Carlos wants from them is thirty percent of whatever they stole."

"I think you're a little confused Jules." Said Vincent, "We're not bank robbers. We haven't stolen anything!"

"So I bull-shitted him." Replied Jules, "I told we were a couple of bank robbers and that we had just stolen a bunch of cash from a small town bank."

"Jules," Said Vincent, still very confused, "How are we gonna get the money to pay Carlos?!"

"We'll just stick up a few gas stations on our way to Texas." Replied Jules. He walked around Vincent and into the motel room. He set down the doughnuts and the coffees and started collecting the few things he owned around the room. The last thing he grabbed was Marcellus' suitcase, "Hey Vincent," Vincent still stood there, stunned in the doorway, "could you grab the doughnuts, we gotta start moving if we wanna make it to Texas before the end of the week."

"Texas? But why..." Vincent began.

"Vincent," replied Jules, "Do I seem like the kind of nigga who wouldn't have a solid plan? Cause I'm not that kind of nigga. Just grab the doughnuts an c'mon." Vincent, without another word, picked up the doughnuts and followed Jules out to the car. Jules tossed his things into the back, and climbed into the passenger seat. Vincent handed the box of doughnuts to him and got into the driver's seat. Vincent started up his Malibu and pulled out of the parking lot onto the road.

"So which way are we headed?" Asked Vincent.

"Well," answered Jules, "Texas is East of here. So, we drive East."

"Shit. Well can't we just swing back up to LA so I can get some things from my place?" Questioned Vincent.

"Vincent," Jules said as he looked over at his partner, "It is gonna be a LONG time before we can go back to LA. Just keep driving, and lighten up. Have yourself a bear claw or something."

"Fine," replied Vincent, "can you pass me a bear claw?"

"Yes Vincent." Said Jules, " Yes I can." Jules opened up the box of doughnuts and took out a bear claw. He passed it over to Vincent. Vincent grabbed it, and took a bite.

"Damn!" Exclaimed Vincent, amazed at just how good the doughnut was, "I have had some good doughnuts in my life, but this bear claw, is really fucking good! Where's it from again?"

"Teriyaki Doughnuts," Replied Jules, "The best doughnuts this side of the Orient."

For the next two days, Jules and Vincent drove non-stop towards Texas. They took turns driving and only stopped for gas and food. Eventually, they could see the state line in the distance.

"Yee-haw!" Exclaimed Vincent, who was driving at the time, "In a matter of seconds Jules, me and you are gonna be Texans!"

"That's good news." Said Jules, "That is great fucking news!"

Both men cheered as they crossed the state line.

"Welcome to Texas." Said Jules, "I think that now would be a good time to start making some cash."

"Jules," Replied Vincent, "I've been thinking about that. I dunno if it's such a good idea to start robbing gas stations out in the middle of nowhere. I mean, we're hitmen. Not a couple of hoodlums looking to make a quick buck. And how much do you think we'll actually make robbing gas stations? Are you sure it will be enough to pay off Carlos?"

"I'm sure we'll make enough Vincent." Said Jules, "Just trust me. We'll make enough." Jules looked out at the road ahead. About a quarter mile down the road, he saw it. A gas station. All by it's self in the middle of nowhere, "Vincent, pull up into this gas station."

"Alright," Replied Vincent, "but don't blame me if you end up dead." Vincent pulled into the dusty lot in front of the gas station. He shut off the car and looked over at Jules. Jules looked back and gave a slight nod as if to say, "Let's do this." Jules and Vincent got out of the car and walked toward the door of the gas station.

"We should get a road map while we're here." Said Jules as they walked, "It'll help us find the location of more gas stations when we're done here."

"Ya," replied Vincent, "If we don't get killed here."

"You are one negative mother fucker." Said Jules. Both men walked through the doors into the gas station. They both froze when they saw who was standing behind the counter. A little old lady who looked to be around eighty years old.

Vincent leaned over to Jules and whispered into his ear, "What's the plan?"

"Just follow my lead." Jules whispered back. He slowly approached the register. The old woman looked up at him and smiled. Vincent stayed by the door. Jules reached into his jacket and put his hand around the handle of his handgun. He stood there for a few seconds like this. After about five seconds he did it. He whipped out his gun and stuck it in the old lady's face, "Gimme all the money in the cash register!"

"What?" Asked the old woman, as if she was to deaf too have heard him, and too blind to have seen the gun.

"Give me the money in the register!" Jules yelled even louder this time.

The old woman let out a small murmur. She reached up and clutched her heart. She stumbled back, and then dropped to the floor. She layed motionless. Jules looked at Vincent.

"Great. You killed her." Said Vincent sarcastically, "Now take the money from the register. Her family probably needs it for grandma's funeral, but I think we need it more for our vacation in Mexico."

Jules sighed as he put his gun back in his jacket. He jumped over the counter so he could empty the register. He opened it, then paused. Something wasn't right. He looked down at where the old woman had fallen. She was gone.

"What the fu..." Jules began, but was cut off mid-sentence by the sound of a shotgun blast to his left. The front window of the gas station shattered. He spun around and looked. The old woman was standing there, alive and well, with a double barrel shotgun in her hands.

"You fellas are from the bank aren't ya?" Said the old woman.

"What?" Said Vincent, who was now standing on the other side of the counter beside Jules.

"I knew you were." Said the old woman, "You come in here, with yer fancy suits, and yer fancy guns, and you try and take my money! That's my money! I earned it! I worked long and hard for that money and I ain't gonna give it up to the likes of you!" The old woman's face became very red and she started to shake, " I'll kill ya! I'll kill all of ya!"

"Hey bitch!" Said Jules, "Chill!"

Vincent looked over at Jules and said, "Hey. Maybe you shouldn't call her a bi..."

"A what?! What did you just call me!" The old woman was now shaking like crazy, "I should... I could... I...I." The old woman dropped the shotgun. It fired as it hit the floor. The old woman stumbled back a bit. Then she stopped. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she dropped down dead right into a box of corn chips. Jules started walking towards her.

"Hey man what if she's just..." Said Vincent.

"Nah." Replied Jules, "This one was for real. This is one dead bitch."

"What was she saying about money?" Asked Vincent.

"I don't know." Replied Jules, " Let's look around and find out what she was talking about." He walked around the old woman, and towards a door at the back of the building. He put his hand on the door handle and turned it. The door opened right up. Jules stepped through the doorway, and into a back room. Vincent followed. The room was filled with different boxes. One box stood out.

"Hey." Said Vincent, "Check this out." Vincent pointed at a large box in the corner. The box was labelled "G-O Juice Clear".

"G-O Juice Clear?" Said Jules, "Didn't that stuff get banned after all those people went sterile from drinking it?"

"Ya." Replied Vincent, "That was a few years ago."

"So if it's banned, I wonder why they have a whole box of it back here." Said Jules, "Vincent, open it up."

Vincent got down on one knee and opened the box up. "Holy shit." Said Vincent.

"What is it?" Jules said. He walked over and looked in the box. The box was filled with rows and rows of hundred dollar bills.

"There's gotta be half a million dollars in here!" Exclaimed Vincent, "Where'd that old woman get all of this cash?"

"Vincent," began Jules, "in life there are certain questions, like the one you just asked, which will never be answered. Grab the box. Let's get out of here."

"Looks like we won't have to rob any more gas stations, huh?" Vincent said as he lifted the box.

"It certainly looks that way." Jules replied. The two men walked out to the car. Vincent dropped the box of money in the back seat, next to Marcellus' briefcase. He walked around the car and got behind the wheel. Vincent started the car. Jules climbed into the passenger seat. Without another word, Vincent hit the gas and the two men rode off into the sunset, completely unaware of the danger that lay ahead...


End file.
